starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ewok
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Ē'-wŏk | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = Harigen | lengte = ±1,20 meter | gewicht = ±35 kilogram | leeftijd = >60 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Endor | gesproken = Ewokese | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} thumb|250px|Ewoks Ewoks waren kleine, intelligente bewoners van Endor. Ze hadden een dikke vacht en leefden in een primitieve jager-verzamelaarmaatschappij. Tijdens de Battle of Endor speelden de Ewoks een cruciale rol door samen met de Rebel Alliance het Empire te verslaan. Fysiologie Ewoks waren beerachtige bewoners van ongeveer één meter groot. Ze droegen amper kledij maar volwassen en adolescente Ewoks droegen altijd een hoofddeksel. Ewoks hadden een beperkt gezichtsvermogen maar een uitstekende reukzin die dat gebrek compenseerde. Ewoks hadden drie vingers en tenen aan elke hand en voet. Hun lichaam was vrij gedrongen met korte benen en armen. Ze hadden twee kleine oren, grote zwarte ogen en een kleine mond. Hun lichaam was bijhalve op vingers en tenen bedekt met een dikke vacht. Ze kon variëren van kleur gaande van zwart, wit, bruin, beige, grijs en ros. Ewoks waren niet extreem sterk maar hadden wel een groot uithoudingsvermorgen. Ewoks waren omnivoor. Ze verzamelden bessen en fruit op de grond maar waren eveneens erg goede jagers. Ewoks spraken Ewokese, een snel gesproken taal die – weliswaar moeilijk – te spreken was door andere personen. Ewoks konden op hun beurt ook andere talen zoals Basic aanleren. Cultuur Ewoks waren een nieuwsgierig en goedaardig volk die familie, vrienden en de samenleving belangrijk achtten. Ze waren snel opgeschrikt en altijd voorzichtig maar waren erg trouw zodra hun vriendschap was verdiend. Ewoks leefden in een jager-verzamelaarmaatschappij waarbij de mannelijke Ewoks fungeerden als jagers, krijgers en leiders. De vrouwelijke Ewoks verzamelden voedsel, zorgden voor de familie en brachten de jonge Ewoks, genaamd Woklings op. Ewoks hadden een cultuur die rijk was aan legenden, sagen en rituelen. Ook religie speelde een cruciale rol in hun samenleving. Belangrijke Ewoks droegen schedels van dieren, veren, tanden of andere ornamentele voorwerpen rond hun riem of op hun hoofd als totem of om hun status aan te duiden. Ewoks waren een erg intelligent volk. Hoewel zijzelf geen hoogtechnologische voorwerpen gebruikten, konden ze heel snel met Blasters of andere technologieën werken. Familie thumb|250px|Woklings De familie en de dorpscultuur waren voor de Ewoks heel belangrijk. Woklings werden opgeleid en opgevoed door de familie. Een Council of Elders regeerde elke stam die werd geleid door een Ewok Chief. De sjamaan nam meestal ook een belangrijke rol in en regeerde zelfs vaak zij aan zij met de Chief. Het huwelijk was een belangrijk aspect in hun samenleving en Ewoks, die vrijgezel waren, werden met respect behandeld. Mannelijke vrijgezellen leefden alleen en soms ook op een lager niveau dan de andere Ewok families. Vrouwelijke vrijgezellen kregen giften en cadeaus van de mannelijke vrijgezellen en van de stamgenoten om te laten zien dat ze werden gemist. Wanneer een mannelijke vrijgezel wilde huwen, moest hij eerst een hut maken voor hem en zijn toekomstige partner. De vrouwelijke Ewoks konden zo merken dat deze Ewok wilde trouwen. Een vrouwelijke Ewok kon een aanzoek weigeren als de hut of de Ewok niet aan haar eisen voldeed. Woklings waren jonge Ewoks en werden door elk lid van de stam geëerd. Toch hadden ze weinig of geen rechten en moesten ze voornamelijk de regels van de samenleving leren aan de hand van sagen en legenden. Tijdens het Festival of Hoods werd een Wokling tot Ewok gekroond en mocht hij of zij een hoofddeksel dragen. Families bleven vaak dicht bij elkaar wonen, ook al waren de kinderen getrouwd of hadden zij zelf al een gezin gesticht. Organisatie & Wonen thumb|250px|left|Feest in Bright Tree Village Ewoks woonden in verschillende stammen in verschillende regio’s van Endor. De Ewoks kenden geen centraal gezag. De meeste dorpen bevonden zich hoog in de enorme bomen van de wouden van Endor waar de Ewoks veilig waren voor de gevaarlijke beesten van op Endor. Hutten werden gebouwd uit modder en hout. In het centrum van de dorpen bevonden zich de belangrijkste hutten van de Ewok Chief en de sjamaan. Delen van dorpen werden verbonden door bruggen of met lianen die de Ewoks gebruikten om zich te verplaatsen. In samenspraak met de Council of Elders regeerden de Chief en de sjamaan over een stam. Een cruciale plaats was ook weggelegd voor de sjamaan. Niet alle dorpen bevonden zich in de wouden. Sommige stammen leefden aan de oevers van meren en bouwden grote paalhutten op het water. Andere dorpen bevonden zich rondom een dorp in de bossen. Geïsoleerde woningen boden plaats aan een familie. Dorpen die zich op de grond bevonden, werden echter vaak het slachtoffer van aanvallen. Het centrale deel van het dorp werd gebruikt om mededelingen te doen, om bijeenkomsten te houden, om rituelen te voltrekken, om verhalen te vertellen en om te feesten, te dansen en te zingen. Jacht thumb|250px|left|Ewok Glider Ewoks waren uitstekende jagers. Deze cultuur was niet alleen ontstaan door zelf op dieren te jagen als voedsel maar ook om zich te verdedigen tegen de talloze wilde dieren of vijandige species op Endor. Ewoks waren voortdurend op hun hoede en leken wel over een 6de zintuig te beschikken dat hen waarschuwde voor nakend gevaar. Ewok stammen werden aangevallen door Duloks, Goraxes, sommige stammen van Yuzzum en boosaardige Phlogs. Ewoks gebruikten eenvoudige maar zeer vakkundig gemaakte handwapens in de strijd zoals stenen messen, bijlen, speren, stokken, pijlen, stenen, rotsen, slingers en bollas. Het meest ingenieuze wapen was de Ewok Catapult die grotere rotsblokken kon wegslingeren. Ewoks waren door hun intelligentie ook uitstekende leggers van valstrikken. Hiermee konden ze zelfs veel grotere prooien vangen. Met de Ewok Glider hadden ze zelfs een manier ontdekt om de zwaartekracht te trotseren. Deze glijders moesten uiteraard steeds worden gelanceerd van op een grote hoogte. Het summum van de Ewok technologie was de zelden gebruikte Ewok Battle Wagon uitgevonden door Erpham Warrick. De Ewoks kenden dus het gebruik van het wiel. Soms konden de Ewoks intelligente soorten verwarren met prooien. Gelukkig kon men dit misverstand meestal uitpraten en beseften de Ewoks dat deze prooien geen dieren waren. Ewoks voerden zelden oorlog tegen elkaar. Deze conflicten bestonden weliswaar maar uiterst beperkt. Ewok stammen groetten elkaar altijd op een warme en openhartige manier. Stammen aanvaardden soms nieuwe leden in hun stam wanneer zij trouw ten opzichte van de stam toonden. Ontspanning Ewoks waren een vriendelijk volk dat steeds bereid was plezier te beleven. In hun rijke orale traditie van verhalen nam muziek, kunst en poëzie een belangrijke plaats in. Ewok stammen communiceerden ook met elkaar via hoorns of tamtams. Ewoks dansten en speelden muziek tijdens feestelijkheden en rituelen. Religie thumb|250px|Logray & Chirpa van Bright Tree Village Een centrale rol in de samenleving was eveneens weggelegd voor religie. De sjamaan van het dorp was de bewaarder en uitvoerder van de religieuze rituelen en praktijken. De sjamaan was meestal ook de heler in een dorpsgemeenschap dankzij zijn kennis van allerlei planten en kruiden. Waar de sjamaan soms een charlatan was die deed alsof hij de goden kon horen, waren sommige sjamanen in staat om magische krachten toe te passen of magische voorwerpen beheersen en te gebruiken. Er werd dan ook vermoed dat sommige Ewoks Force Sensitive waren. De religie van de Ewoks legde de nadruk op de natuur, de vriendschap, de familie en de stam. De natuur stond centraal in hun godsdienst. Zo werd er een Soul Tree gepland voor elke Ewok die werd geboren. Deze Soul Tree was de zielsverwant van de Ewok en wanneer de Ewok stierf, geloofde men dat zijn ziel of haar ziel in de boom verder leefde. In tijden van nood gingen de sjamanen praten met de oudste boom in het bos, genaamd de Great Tree. Uit deze boom vloeide de Great Spirit voort, een godheid en een soort van levende energie die gelijkenissen kende met de Force. Bomen werden door de Ewoks als heilig verklaard en waren de langstlevende wezens op Endor. Ewoks bezaten een heel pantheon van goden waarnaar zijzelf vaak werden genoemd. Enkele belangrijke goden waren de Light Spirit, de Night Spirit en de Great Spirit of the Forest. Niet alle religieuze aspecten van de Ewoks hadden te maken met de natuur. De Ewoks waren ook op de hoogte van duistere krachten en sommige sjamanen gebruikten duistere rituelen om deze goden gunstig te stemmen. Dieren thumb|250px|Ewoks en Endorian Ponies Niet alleen planten, ook dieren namen een belangrijke rol in het leven van de Ewoks in. Sommige dieren werden gedomesticeerd zoals de Bordok en de Endorian Pony. Andere dieren waren tam en leefden samen met de Ewoks in hun woningen. Sommige dieren werden zelfs als trouwe vrienden of raadgevers beschouwd. Dieren die de Ewoks vijandig gezind waren, leefden voort in mythen of in de schedels en trofeeën die de Ewoks hadden verzameld tijdens een jacht. Geschiedenis Ewoks maakten geen deel uit van de galactische samenleving. Hun isolement op Endor werd enkel doorbroken door reizigers die in de Moddell Sector waren verdwaald geraakt en op Endor crashten. Zo maakten de Ewoks voor het eerst kennis met andere technologieën, talen en gewoontes. Tijdens de Galactic Republic werd Endor als een reservaat bestempeld maar werd er weinig aandacht besteed aan de Ewoks. Het leven op Endor was voor de Ewoks niet altijd makkelijk. Er leefden talloze gevaarlijke rovers die ’s nachts op rooftocht trokken. thumb|250px|Ewoks mengen zich in de strijd thumb|250px|Chewie en Ewoks krijgers van Bright Tree Village Eén bepaalde Ewok stam, de stam van Bright Tree Village, was tijdens de Galactic Civil War betrokken in heel wat gebeurtenissen die zich op Endor afspeelden. Zo hadden ze te maken met de Duloks van Gorneesh, met Tulgah de Morag witch, de Sanyassan marauders van Terak en een Gorax uit de Desert of Salma. Ze maakten kennis met een aantal mensen zoals Noa Briqualon en Cindel Towani die op Endor waren verzeild geraakt. In 4 ABY mengde deze stam zich ook in de Battle of Endor. De Ewoks hadden uiteraard de aanwezigheid van het Empire en hun mechanische dieren opgemerkt. De Ewoks vreesden dat zij onherstelbare schade zouden berokkenen aan de natuur en waren op hun hoede voor hun aanwezigheid zoals zij hadden gemerkt door het Empire hun Sunstar wou ontvreemden, één van de talloze sacrale objecten. Toen het Endor Strike Team onder leiding van Han Solo op Endor landde om de SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generator uit te schakelen, kwamen ze in contact met de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village. Leia was al eerder opgevangen geweest door de stam en Wicket, één van de meest beloftevolle krijgers, maar de andere Heroes of Yavin werden gevangen in een valstrik. Het bleek echter dat de Ewoks C-3PO beschouwden als een god, genaamd Golden One. Toen C-3PO dan ook nog eens Ewokese praatte – volgens hem een dialect van het Yuzzum – waren ze helemaal overtuigd van hun geloof. Gelukkig kon Luke zichzelf en zijn vrienden redden met de Force en daardoor vermijden dat ze voedsel dienden voor de nieuwe god. C-3PO legde in een verhaal uit hoe de Galactic Civil War was ontstaan en welke avonturen de Heroes of Yavin hadden beleefd. De Ewoks en de Council of Elders waren onder de indruk van Threepio’s vertelkunsten en de helden werden onthaald op een lidmaatschap bij de stam. Voor de Battle of Endor brachten Wicket en Paploo het Endor Strike Team naar de SLD-26 Planetary Shield Generator en de Shield Generator Bunker. Toen even later bleek dat het Empire een valstrik had gespannen, haastte Wicket zich naar het dorp en haalde hij versterking. De Ewoks mengden zich in de strijd en lokten de krachten van het Empire weg van de open vlakte van de bunker naar de bossen. Hier leverden ze op het eerste zicht een ongelijke strijd maar na een tijdje keerde het tij. De Ewoks konden een aantal AT-ST Walkers vernietigen dankzij hun vallen en Chewbacca en twee Ewoks kaapten een andere AT-ST Walker. Han Solo kon de Imperials uit de Endor Strike Team lokken en hen omsingelen met behulp van de Ewoks. Na de Battle of Endor brak er een groot feest rond in de bossen van Endor en in Bright Tree Village. Ewoks gebruikten helmen van Stormtroopers, Scout Troopers en Imperial Army Troopers als nieuwe drumstellen tijdens dit groot feest. Bekende Ewoks thumb|250px|Wicket & R2-D2 *Chirpa *Chukha-Trok *Kaink *Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Logray *Paploo *Teebo *Deej Warrick *Erpham Warrick *Wicket W. Warrick Zie ook: Galerij van Ewoks Achter de Schermen *George Lucas wou het eindgevecht oorspronkelijk laten beslechten door Wookiees maar dit species was té technologisch geavanceerd naar Lucas’ mening. Vervolgens bedacht hij de Ewoks. *De Ewoks zijn één van de meest succesvolle spin-off met twee televisiefilms en een tekenfilmreeks. *Stuart Freeborn en Ralph McQuarrie hielpen met het ontwerpen van de Ewoks. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure *The Battle for Endor *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Ewoks in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Alien Encounters *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Categorie:Ewoks category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren